Aircraft are conventionally provided with an audio/video system to entertain passengers during flights of long duration. Conventional aircraft are further provided with a reading light and an attendant call light for each passenger seat.
However, in conventional aircraft and other passenger vehicles, routine announcements such as explanations regarding the manner in which life-jackets are to be used and so on, are provided only at predetermined times, e.g. before a movie is started or the like.
Further, if an announcement is made (for example in the event of an emergency) while a movie is being shown, some passengers may miss the announcement while observing the movie.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,603, issued Apr. 22, 1986 to Harrison discloses provision of a video display individually on the back of each seat in an aircraft. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,603 fails to disclose an override operation for displaying messages or announcements at each video display.